elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Era Świtu
Era Świtu – okres powstawania świata z uniwersum The Elder Scrolls. Pierwsza z er występujących w historii. Po niej następuje Era Meretyczna. Historia Początek Na początku istnieli tylko Anu oraz Padomay, bracia którzy pojawili się w Pustce. Według niektórych źródeł, już wtedy zaczął płynąć czasAnuada dla dzieci. Para Anu-Padomay jest nazywana także Anui-El-Sithis, Ak-El, Satak-Akel, Byt-Niebyt. Anuiel to Wieczne Niewysłowione Światło, Sithis – Niszczące Niewyrażalne Działanie. Anu jest podstawową, niemal niezauważalną i niezmienną siłą, podczas gdy Padomay jest zmianą, chaosem, reakcją. Z ich wzajemnego wpływu na siebie oraz przenikania się powstał Aurbis, zwany także Półcieniem, Szarym Centrum lub Sferą NienaturalnąAnuada dla dzieciMonomitPrzed Erą Ludzi. Był to bezpostaciowy chaosNotes on the Vault Door, a z niego powstały płaszczyzny, które zawiera: domeny Aetherius i Otchłani oraz innych, gorzej wykształconych formMonomit. Powstała także Nirn, nazywana Szarym Być Może („Nirn” oznacza dokładnie to wyrażenie w ehlnofex), znajdującym się również pomiędzy Anu i Padomay'emMonomit i powstałym, podobnie jak Aurbis, „z połączenia Światła i Ciemności”Anuada dla dzieci. Według jednych źródeł, Aurbis po prostu powstaje na początku, jak to zostało opisane powyżej. Według innych Nir, czyli Nirn, po powstaniu staje się powodem rywalizacji pomiędzy dwójką pierwszych boskich bytów. Nir rodzi Stworzenie, dziecko swoje i Anu, czyli 12 światów, które zostały później zniszczone przez Padomaya i odbudowane jako nowy świat przez AnuAnuada dla dzieci. Khajiickie wierzenia opisują Anu i Padomay'a (Ahnurra i Fadomai) jako parę. Biorą ślub, by mieć potomstwo i dzielić się swoim szczęściem, przy czym Padomay jest opisywany jako bóstwo rodzące inne bóstwaSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki. Z kolei w redgardzkich mitach Satak był pierwszym bytem, ogromnym wężem. Pierwsze światy prześlizgiwały się po sobie, wśrod łusek węża, nawet tak naprawdę jeszcze nie istniejąc. Altmerowie uważają, że Aurbis powstało dzięki rozważaniom i myślom Anuiela oraz powstaniu Sithisa, który był ograniczeniami w rozważaniach AnuielaMonomit. W większości kultur to Anuiel czczony jest jako stwórca. Jednak często Sithis „darzony jest większym poważaniem jako ten, który powoduje reakcję” i jest uważany za stwórcę świata, który podzielił nicość na części i przekształcił je, tworząc mnóstwo możliwości oraz ideiMonomitSithis (książka). Pewne źródła podają, że przed nim nie było nic, a to Anui-El wprowadza komplikacje w utworzonym przez niego świecieSithis (książka). W istnienie Sithisa wierzą HistyMonomit. Et'Ada Od Anu i Padomaya wywodzą się et'Ada, Duchy Pierwotne, dzielone przez śmiertelników na Aedra i Daedra, odmiennie postrzegane przez ludzi i elfy. Ludzkość ma je za swoich stwórców, podczas gdy elfy uważają bóstwa za swych przodków. Et'Ada wpływały na młodą jeszcze Nirn, same się kształtowały, rosła ich liczba, nabierali formy i osobowości, niektóre nawet przestawały istnieć w tamtym czasieMonomit. Według jednych źródeł, są to „duchy uczynione z elementów nieśmiertelnej polarności”Monomit. Według innych, bracia Anu i Padomay walczyli o Nir, a rozlana podczas walki krew Padomaya zamieniła się w Daedra, natomiast krew Anu zamieniła się w gwiazdy. Zmieszana krew obu braci zmieniła się w AedraAnuada dla dzieci. Na podstawie Khajiickich wierzeń, pierwszym „miotem” Ahnurra i Fadomai są Aedra, drugim Daedra. Mieli być już szczęśliwi z taką liczbą dzieci, lecz ich córka Khenarthi, która otrzymała od rodziców niebo, była samotna w przestworzach. Fadomai podstępem skłoniła Ahnurra, by znowu uczynił ją ciężarną. Urodziła wtedy Ja-Kha'jay, Nirni oraz LorkhajaSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki. Istotne jest uformowanie się Akatosha, który uformował się jako pierwszySłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej CórkiMonomit. Wraz z nim powstał czas, co pozwoliło Pierwotnym Duchom postrzegać siebie jako istoty o przeszłości i przyszłości. To sprawiło, że et'Ada się skrystalizowały, a proces ich formowania dobiegł końca. Powstały bóstwa, które znane są między innymi jako Osiem Bóstw. Uformowane zostały również zaświaty, na przykład Dalekie Brzegi, gdzie niektóre bóstwa miewały tymczasowe schronienieMonomit. Oprócz Akatosha, innym istotnym Duchem Pierwotnym jest Lorkhan, Bęben Zagłady, Stwórca-Oszust-Ten, Który Poddaje Próbom, Shezarr. Wymyślił on plan stworzenia Mundus, Krainy Śmiertelnych. Jest często opisywany jako oszust, intrygant, nieuczciwa istota. Przekonał albo zmusił podstępem resztę et'Ada, by stworzyły Mundus. Tym samym wprowadził niestabilność, zniszczył status quo, będąc zmianą, podobnie jak PadomayMonomitRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael KarkuxorNotes on the Vault Door. Mundus i daedryczne domeny thumb|right|Grafika karty [[Planetarium w The Elder Scrolls: Legends]] Według Altmerów, Magnus był architektem świata (podczas gdy Lorkhan był pomysłodawcą tego przedsięwzięcia) i wycofał się z tworzenia go w ostatniej chwili, wydzierając dziurę w Otchłani i uciekającNotes on the Vault Door. Wraz z nim uciekły Magna Ge, tworząc mniejsze otwory. Te dziury wydarte w Otchłani to słońce oraz gwiazdy. Wedle niektórych źródeł, Magna Ge były fragmentami samego Magnusa, które się oddzieliły przy jego odejściu i również odeszłyExegesis of Merid-Nunda. Dzięki ucieczce Magnusa magia dociera na Nirn i nie ma ograniczeń na TamrielMonomitNotes on the Vault Door, jest ona także tym, co z niego pozostało w MundusRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Redgardowie podają, że to Ruptga umieścił gwiazdy na niebie, aby wskazać drogę innym bóstwom, a po utworzeniu Krainy Śmiertelników – duszom zmarłych zmierzającym do zaświatówMonomit. Et'Ada uczestniczyły w stworzeniu Mundus w różny sposób. Jedne zginęły podczas tego procesu, tworząc fizyczną materię, inne stoczyły wojnę i ginąc utworzyły substancję świata, a jeszcze inne dały początek Ehlnofey, aby świat nie zginął po odejściu bóstw. Jeszcze inne sposoby stworzenia śmiertelnych bytów opisują stworzenie ich na własne podobieństwo przez bóstwa lub śmierć bóstw, z których żyznej, gnijącej masy wyłonili się śmiertelnicy; oprócz tego istnieje „wiele analogicznych sposobów”. Według wierzeń w Cyrodiil, Aedra stracili część swojej mocy przy tworzeniu świata z części samych siebieMonomitSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej CórkiAedry i daedry. Według Bosmerów, Y'ffre zmienił się w Kość Ziemi (Ehlnofey) jako pierwszy, co sprawiło że powstały prawa natury, a śmiertelnym dało przykład stałego istnienia, zamiast chaosu i zmian. Był on Bajarzem, który nauczył Leśne Elfy wielu rzeczy, które pamiętają aż do teraźniejszościRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Natomiast Nordowie mówią o Kyne, która dała początek ich istnieniu na Gardle Świata używając swojego oddechuRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael KarkuxorDzieci niebios. Według Khajiitów, Nirni była potomkinią Ahnurra i Fadomai, rodzącą wiele ras śmiertelników (na wzór swojej matki Fadomai, która wcześniej urodziła et'Ada), formowanych później dodatkowo przez Azurah oraz Y'ffre'a i tak powstał świat oraz rasy. Śmiertelnicy zamieszkują samą NirniSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki. Według Zakonu Psijic, zgodnie z altmerskimi wierzeniami, dopiero po śmierci i stworzeniu śmiertelników wspomniane wcześniej boskie istoty stały się Duchami Pierwotnymi, istotami czczonymi przez rasy śmiertelne, a „przez swą śmierć oddzieliły się one od innych bytów magicznych”Monomit. W redgardzkich legendach odezwał się Akel, Głodny Brzuch Sataka, i wąż zaczął pożerać bez końca. Zrobiło się trochę miejsca dla światów, „więc rzeczy rozpoczęły się. Jednak rzeczy te były nowe i często popełniały błędy, ponieważ nie miały przedtem czasu przećwiczyć bycia rzeczami”, opisywane są podobnie do formujących się et'Ada. Satak zjadł swoje serce, co oznaczało jego koniec, więc zrzucił skórę i stał się Satakalem. Rozpoczął się cykl umierania i odnawiania się wielkiego węża, a niektóre boskie byty nauczyły się go omijać. Jeden z nich, Ruptga, stworzył sobie pomocnika, Sepa, ze starych skór. Poskutkowało to jednak tym, że Sep namówił inne Duchy Pierwotne na stworzenie Świata Śmiertelników z reszty starych skórMonomit. Po utworzeniu Mundus właściwie wszystkie Aedra opuściły to, co stworzyły. Stały się bardziej oddalone i nieobecne na Tamriel. Daedra z kolei widziały powody, by kusić śmiertelników nieskończoną mocą i zyskiwać wyznawców, gdyż im zazdrościły – śmiertelnicy odziedziczyli moc tworzenia, podczas gdy Daedra mogą tylko zmieniaćDaedra Worship: The Chimer. Daedra to et'Ada, które zdecydowały się nie uczestniczyć w stworzeniu Krainy Śmiertelnych, w przeciwieństwie do AedrAedry i daedryMonomit. Nie chciały tracić części samych siebie, jak to miało miejsce w przypadku Aedr, więc stworzyły własne domeny oraz pomniejsze Daedra w Otchłani z samych siebie i wewnątrz siebie, aby mieć nad nimi pełną kontrolę i władzęMonomit. Adamantowa Wieża thumb|right|Adamantowa Wieża z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Po opuszczeniu Mundus przez Magnusa, bogowie zebrali się w Adamantowej Wieży, najstarszej znanej budowli na Tamriel. Podjęli oni różne decyzje: jedni stali się Ehlnofey, aby zostać i ocalić stworzony świat, inni opuścili świat razem z MagnusemPrzed Erą Ludzi. Podczas tego spotkania Lorkhan został skazany na śmierć lub wygnanie, zależnie od źródłaMonomitSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej CórkiPrzed Erą Ludzi. Ehlnofey Ehlnofey to et'Ada, które poświęciły się, by świat mógł przetrwać. Jedne stały się na przykład prawami natury, jak Y'ffre, inne dały początek rasom śmiertelnikówMonomit. Ehlnofey podzielili się na Dawnych Ehlnofey, którzy ufortyfikowali granice zajętej przez nich krainy i żyli w dawnym splendorze, bezpieczni od chaosu na zewnątrz, i na Wędrujących Ehlnofey, którzy rozrzuceni po świecie szukali swoich pobratymców, aż znaleźli ukrytą krainę Dawnych Ehlnofey.Anuada dla dzieci Byli nią zachwyceni. Oczekiwali, że zostaną miło przyjęci, lecz dla Dawnych Ehlnofey byli degeneratami, którzy porzucili swą dawną świetność. Z jakiegoś powodu wybuchła wojna, która zmieniła oblicze Nirn, niszcząc dużą liczbę kontynentów. Pozostały tylko Tamriel (kraina Dawnych Ehlnofey), Akavir, Atmora oraz Yokuda. Histy nie brały udziału w tej wojnie, ale wiele z nich zostało w jej trakcie zniszczonych. Niewielka liczba Histów przetrwała jako Czarne Mokradła. Potomkami Dawnych Ehlnofey są elfy, potomkami Wędrujących Ehlnofey są ludzieAnuada dla dzieci. W redgardzkich mitach Duchy Pierwotne zostały ukarane za słuchanie Sepa (przekonał on święte istoty podstępem, będąc odpowiednikiem Lorkhana) zamiast Ruptgi i musiały pozostać w nowym świecie stworzonym przez nie ze starych skór wielkiego węża. Same musiały szukać drogi do Dalekich Brzegów bez pomocy innej, niż gwiazdy umieszczone na niebie. Musiały żyć dalej jako pokolenia ras śmiertelnych, które po śmierci trafiają właśnie do zaświatówMonomit. Źródła wspominające Stworzenie będące 12 światami, podają że jedynymi rzeczami z tych 12 światów, które przetrwały, są Ehlnofey i HistyAnuada dla dzieci, co różni się od podań opisujących Ehlnofey jako potomków et'AdaMonomit. Ukaranie Lorkhana thumb|right|[[Serce Lorkhana w The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind]] Ludzie postrzegają stworzenie Mundus jako dobre wydarzenie, a elfy jako oderwanie od boskości. Podobnie było z różnymi aspektami Aedr, ludzkimi i elfimi. Ludzcy bogowie cieszyli się, że z ich cierpienia narodził się tak wspaniały świat. Z kolei elfi bogowie byli rozgoryczeni, czuli się oszukani, uważali że wszystko zostało zepsuteMonomit. Co ciekawe, ludzcy i elfi bogowie to różne aspekty, wersje, tych samych bóstwRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Po stworzeniu Krainy Śmiertelnych, Lorkhan został ukarany za swój podstęp śmiercią według jednych legendMonomit, a błąkaniem się po Świecie Śmiertelników według innychSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej CórkiPrzed Erą Ludzi. Khajiitowie uważają, że powodem kary było zdradzenie jednego z sekretów, które przed swoją śmiercią Fadomai przekazała Azurah, swojej ulubionej córceSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki. Według opowieści o zgładzeniu Lorkhana, na końcu wielkiej wojny elfich i ludzkich bogów Trinimac wyrwał mu serce, a kiedy wraz z Auri-Elem chciał je zniszczyć i nie udało im się to, Auri-El przywiązał je do strzały i wystrzelił w morzeMonomit. W miejscu, gdzie upadło, utworzyła się później Czerwona GóraPrzed Erą LudziZadanie Cytadele Szóstego Rodu w The Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindPlany Dagoth Ura. Pewne źródła sugerują, że rozerwane na pół ciało Lorkhana utworzyło dwa księżyce, Massera i SecundęKsiężycowy Lorkhan. Po wygranej wojnie przeciw Lorkhanowi, Aur-El wstąpił do nieba na oczach swoich wyznawców, umożliwiając im tym samym poznanie sposobu na opuszczenie świata śmiertelnychRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Koniec ery Istnieją dwa wydarzenia, które oznaczają koniec Ery Świtu, podawane przez różne źródła. Jednym z nich jest wybudowanie Adamantowej Wieży i odejście Magnusa oraz losy innych bogów (ich odejście, przemiana w śmiertelników oraz kara dla Lorkhana)Przed Erą Ludzi. Drugim jest powstanie daedrycznych domen w OtchłaniMonomit. Przypisy Nawigacja de:Ära der Dämmerung en:Dawn Era es:Era del Amanecer fr:Ère de l'Aube it:Era dell'Alba nl:Dageraad Tijdperk ru:Эра Рассвета uk:Ера Розквіту Kategoria:Ery